


Bed, Bath, and Boyfriends

by wimblydonner



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shower Sex, Silence Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to find a place when traveling where Selphie can have fun with her boyfriends, but the shower works great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed, Bath, and Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally started for the prompt "Irvine/Selphie/Zell: showersex - trying not to be overheard" at the Are You Game? community on Dreamwidth, but I didn't get it done in time. D'oh.

Selphie's woken by a nudge from Irvine and a whisper, "You're wanted in the shower."

Her first impulse is to pull the covers over her head and go back to sleep, but when she looks over at Irvine in his boxer briefs and hears the water running in the distance, she has a better idea of what he has in mind. 

She's been trying to see both Irvine and Zell, but while on the road with the other SeeDs, she's found precious few opportunities to be alone with _one_ of them, let alone both. 

The prospect of cornering them in the shower is enough to make her wake up completely and bolt out of bed. She and Irvine pad carefully past the beds where Quistis and Rinoa sleeping. The alarm clock in the corner of the room signals that it's a painful 4:00 in the morning, but that's the sacrifice she has to make to have two wicked hot boyfriends. 

They sneak into the boys' room next door. The bathroom door is closed with the light on, which would probably be enough to discourage Squall or anyone else from investigating further. She already feels a little naughty, a little devious, when she and Irvine poke the door open and slip inside. 

Zell's already in the shower and naked, with the water on full blast to cover up the noises they're about to make. He's holding his cock, still only partially erect, looking perhaps like he's not sure whether he's allowed to start jerking off at the mere thought of what they're about to do. 

She feels like she ought to say something to them--"good morning," or at least "thanks for thinking of this"--so she's not just using them for their bodies. But when she opens her mouth, Irvine gently presses his hand over it and raises a finger to his mouth to signal silence. Can't wake up the others. 

Well, if she doesn't have to talk them into it first, then Hyne knows she's ready to get down to business. She starts to unbutton her pajama top. Irvine must have also been dying to get the fun started because he quickly moves in to yank off her bottoms. She steps out of her clothes and into the shower. 

Zell's been watching, starting to stroke himself a little. She's already thinking of she wants to do him. It was just her and Irvine before it was the three of them, so she's always sensitive to making sure that he's never a third wheel, that he knows that he's now just as much part of this relationship as she and Irvine are. 

Not that Zell needs much encouragement in this case. He's gotten hard watching her and Irvine--he usually does--and now he pulls her in to kiss her. She responds eagerly, practically throwing herself at him and letting his muscular body help support her weight as she kisses him back. The water pours down on and around them as they press their lips tighter and tighter together. 

When they finally start to pull away from the kiss, her hand sneaks down to grab his cock. Hyne, his dick is nice. She grips him tight--she's way too worked up to be gentle--and slides her hand all the way up and down his length. He kisses her a second time: slower, more gently. 

Irvine comes up behind her and kisses her shoulder while she's still making out with Zell. He wraps his arms around her and now she's in the best possible place: sandwiched between her two lovers, both of them fully devoted to pleasing her. 

While Zell starts to play with her breasts, Irvine bends and kisses his way up her back. He eventually comes up past her shoulders, and his hands reach gently to part her wet hair so that he can press his lips to the back of her neck. The boys coordinate their moves: Irvine kisses the back of her neck while Zell kisses her shoulder, and then Irvine moves to her shoulder while she and Zell are kissing on the lips. She's not sure if they've ever actually sat down together and plotted out how best to team up to get her off, but just the _idea_ of them doing so sends a chill down her spine. 

She turns in their embraces so that now she's kissing Irvine and being pulled against his chest. She's glad she has them both because making out with each of them is _completely_ different. With Zell, it's pure passion, both of them throwing their all of their explosive emotions into every frenzied embrace and extended kiss. They're alike, so alike, and she loves the feeling of being joined with her true equal. Irvine is a little more commanding, able to sweep her up in his arms and carry her away from her daily cares. He's more playful; he likes to bring things to a halt and tease her just long enough to heighten her desire before he reels her back in. 

Zell tightens his arms around her, pulling her back towards himself, and _fuck_ if it's not hot to have them fighting over her a little. His erection presses against her leg. She knows it's not just the shower she's wet from, and she's hoping it's not too much longer before she gets one--or both--of them inside her. 

Irvine's standing in front of her, and she gets a good look at him. His long hair is wet from the shower and clinging to his face, giving him an artfully disheveled look. He's still wearing his boxer briefs, but they're soaked through from the shower and clinging to every contour of his cock. Fuck, why even keep them on when they're not concealing a damn thing? In one motion, she rips them all the way down Irvine's leg, letting his bare cock swing free. 

She can pretty forceful for a woman who's barely over five feet. 

Hyne, she'd love to have him in her _right now_ , to pull him up against her and ride his dick so hard that he filled her up completely. But she wants to give the boys a chance with each other; she knows this whole arrangement isn't going to work if she's always the center of attention. She'd whisper some encouragement to Zell, beg him to indulge his most vulgar fantasies about Irvine, but she doesn't want to make a sound, so she just leans back against Zell and nudges him in the side. 

Zell gets the message. He releases Selphie and uses his now-free hands to play with Irvine's erection, one hand stroking up and down Irvine's shaft, the other cupping and teasing his balls. She knows Zell had never been with a guy before she and Irvine asked him out, but she certainly doesn't have to worry about whether he's really into it. He's been a fast learner, and with the way he's always looking for an opportunity to get his hands down Irvine's pants, it's clear he loves cock as much as she does. 

Zell kneels, making sure to position himself securely on the tile floor before taking Irvine deep into his mouth. Irvine almost lets out a groan, which Selphie quickly stifles by kissing him. Irvine pulls her close and keeps kissing her hard to keep from waking up the rest of the team with his gaps and moans while Zell goes to work on him. Irvine's hand digs into the curve of her ass. It's _hot_ to see him pushed so close to the edge, to be so caught up in desire that he loses all pretext of control or dignity. 

After Irvine finally comes in Zell's mouth, there's a brief moment when none of them is really sure what they're going to do next. Zell stands up; his cock brushes against Irvine's for a moment, and Selphie shivers. She likes watching her boyfriends together--sometimes it's Irvine on top, sometimes it's Zell--but right now she's going to explode if she doesn't get some attention herself. 

She thrusts out a finger pointing to her pussy. It's practically a command. 

Irvine and Zell share a smirk for a moment before Zell steps forward. Irvine gives Zell a slap on the ass to encourage him. The wet skin striking against wet skin makes an audible sound, and they all freeze for a moment. Had they made enough noise to attract attention from the rest of the team? How would they explain their way out of _this_ one? Irvine flinches, embarrassed. But they hear nothing over the shower, no indication that any of their traveling companions is up and about or listening in, and they continue. 

Zell lifts her up against the wall of the shower. She knows it's because she's small and he practices martial arts, but Hyne, those arms are incredible. She loves the feeling of _strength_ , the power to overwhelm her a little and to keep her safe from the world. 

He enters her. He's already incredibly hard from all their playtime up to this point, and he gets deep inside her as he starts fucking her against the wall. She bucks her hips, thrusts herself forward and grinds against his cock. Irvine moves in beside them to pleasure her breast, first caressing with his hand, then running lips and tongue over her wet skin. 

Selphie's normally pretty loud in bed, and now it's her turn to try to restrain all the gaps and squeals and screams of pleasure that the boys normally elicit from her. She jerks her hips, arches her back, tries to do anything but open her mouth. Fighting against the restraints--his arms, the wall, the pressure not to make a sound--only makes it more intense. Zell pumps in and out of her, his body occasionally pressing against her clit. Irvine disappears for a moment, and when he returns, he's pressing her discarded clothes to her mouth so she can bite down on them and silence herself. 

It's just in time, too, because with Zell fucking her hard against the wall and Irvine's tongue back to her breast, it doesn't take her long to come. She bites down hard on her balled up panties and screams into them as she climaxes. Those damn amazing arms of Zell's help steady her as her hips convulse and she writhes against the wall. 

She isn't done before he starts coming inside her. Irvine's hands cup Zell's balls from behind and play with his ass, compounding his pleasure. And try as he might to keep quiet, he can't help but release the slightest of groans before his orgasm subsides. 

They're all breathing heavily, so they let the noise of the shower run a little longer while they catch their breath. Still, there's nothing to suggest they'd woken up Squall or Rinoa or Quistis. Not bad for an impromptu threesome. 

Zell finally shuts off the shower. But the sound of running water persists; someone must be blasting their own shower in another room. 

They're all smiles as Selphie gets dressed again. Irvine carefully pokes his head out of the bathroom to see if the coast is clear. No sign of Squall. In fact, where _was_ he when it wasn't even five in the morning? Unless-- 

They all start to look at each other as they think of Squall's empty bed and the running shower in the girls' room.

No. _No way_. 

They _couldn't_ be.


End file.
